The term “time-of-flight camera system” should encompass not only systems that measure distances directly from the time of flight but also and especially all time-of-flight camera systems or 3D-TOF camera systems that extract time-of-flight information from the phase shift of emitted and received radiation. Particularly well-suited as time-of-flight cameras or 3D-TOF cameras are PMD cameras with photonic mixer devices (PMD) of the type described, among others, in European patent application EP 1 777 747, U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,186 and German patent application DE 197 04 496, and commercially available, for example, from the company IFM ELECTRONIC GMBH under the name FRAME GRABBER O3D. In particular, a PMD camera allows a flexible arrangement of the light source and of the detector, which can be arranged in a housing as well as separately. It goes without saying that the terms “camera” or “camera system” also include cameras or devices that have at least one receiving pixel such as, for instance, the O1D distance sensor made by the applicant.